Harry Potter and the Talmetran Mage
by Xahline
Summary: AU: Harry unknowingly has surviving family, just there not from the wizarding world. One of the said members travels from the hidden world of Terris and becomes entangled into the War against Voldemort. Post OotP.


Harry Potter and the Talmetran Mage  
  
By Kitara  
  
-Chapter 1-  
Lost in a Strange Land  
  
Kiren ran through the halls of Formina Academy, praying that she would make it to Master Freyas' class on time. Alas, luck was not in her favor today, as the bell chimed throughout the school.  
  
"Aww....Freya is going to fry me for being late. Darn it. Thats the last time I go on one of Jayces pranking runs." though Kiren as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Miss Rhodes, your late. Take your seat and I'll speak to you after class."  
  
"Yes Master." replied Kiren, taking her seat.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before we were interupted." said Freya, looking directly at Kiren for a moment. " Multiple dimensions are difficult to travel through. It's possible for our race because of our elemental magics, though humans and Wizards are not capible of such a feat. Only wizards with a incredible amount of power can cross through dimensions, but it's limited to the amount of power said wizard has.  
  
An example of this would be the only wizard I've met here in our dimension/world Terris. His name is Albus Dumbledore. It was quite a shock to see a non-talmetran wandering around Tahjin City. The late Clan Leader Rhodes questioned him as to why he was here, but no one ever found out what they had spoken about since the attack on the Old Council building in Santuri happened shortly afterwards.  
  
I was asked by Clan Leader Rhodes beforehand to take the wizard to the Shrine so he could return to his dimension."  
  
Aeris raised her hand after Freya had finished that part of the explination.  
  
"Yes Miss Black?" asked Freya.  
  
"How was Dumbledore able to return to his dimension?" asked Aeris, one of Kirens close friends.  
  
"I intructed him on how to draw power from the statue of Eraia the Gracious, so that he may journey home." replied Freya.  
  
'_Yeah, that was one lucky wizard. Eraia doesn't let just anyone draw power from her statue_.' spoke Fira, Essence of Fire Magic, into Kiren's mind.  
  
'_She doesn't? She's let me draw from the statues countless times, why wouldn't she let any other good person?_' replied Kiren.  
  
'_Eraia lets you because of your bond with me and the pureness of your aura. This Dumbledores' aura must have been pure enough to let him through the dimensional gate.' explained Fira. 'Now you should pay attention to your class Kira, I don't think Freya would be happy with you talking with me during his class._'  
  
After Fira said that, Kiren focused herself on the lesson.  
  
"Thats all for todays lesson. Your homework is to research and write a essay on the most common dimensional travel techniques. This essay will be due on Friday. Class dismissed. Kiren, come up to my desk please." said Freya, ending the class early.  
  
"I can't believe that a high standing member of the Phoenix Mercenary Clan can't even make it to her classes on time. Now Kiren, I know you've been through a lot in the past seven years, but you can't let it take control over you. Understand?" spoke Freya, once the class had left.  
  
"I understand perfectly Master Freya. Jayce went on another one of his pranking runs, and took me along with him. If it had not been for the promise I made to Fira, I would have teleported here." explained Kiren.  
  
"What was the promise you made to the Spirit of Fire?" asked Freya.  
  
"The promise was that I not use teleportation inside the school for two weeks, sir." replied Kiren.  
  
"I wonder what spurred that one on." stated Freya. " Did she and Aurora make a bet again?"  
  
"Yep, they sure did. Aeris and I must refrain from teleporting in school for two weeks. Whoever looses must duel Tatjana, until first blood." explained Kiren.  
  
'_Aurora must have been talking with Jiro about this for quite a while. We all know Aurora is not the kind of person to make bets._' said Fira, sounding annoyed.  
  
'_I wouldn't be surprised if Jayce gave Jiro that idea. I swear Jayce fools around way too much to be the Master of Earth._' Kiren said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Is Fira talking to you Kiren?" asked Freya after Kiren didn't speak for a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah she is Master. She said that Jiro must have talked Aurora into making the bet. Though, I think it might have been Jayces' idea the entire time." replied Kiren.  
  
'_Yeah. thats true Kira. The question is, why does Krysalis want a part in it?_" spoke Fira, sending it to Kiren's and Freya's minds.  
  
"My guess is they're bored, and want to stir things up a bit." Freya said thoughfully.  
  
"Most likely, Master of Dimensional Theory. It would be of no surprise to me that my sisters and brothers wanted to "stir things up" as you say." said Fira, appearing before Kiren and Freya.  
  
"If thats all Kiren, you should head home now. I don't think your mother wants you late for the Meeting at Headquarters." spoke Freya, as Fira vanished from sight.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea. See you later Master." said Kiren heading out the classroom door.  
  
Once Kiren got outside, she teleported home, and got ready for the meeting.  
  
After finishing getting her things together, she pulled out her textbook for Dimensional Theory, and began reading the chapter on Dimension Travel.  
  
An hour passed before Kiren reached an interesting passage in her reading;  
  
"_As any Talmetran Elf knows, Dimensional travel is easily, or difficultly attained by a couple of spells. Both spells serve the same function, but were created at different times within our history. So your ability to preform either spell depends on your elemental strength.  
  
The spells are as follows:  
  
Name: Phoenix Dance  
Incantation: Shingara ne Firanais  
Description: The Phoenix Dance, otherwise known as the Shingara of Fire, was created by Fire Master Kitara Ranakai. This spell will take you through the gate and back again when you desire to return. This spell does not need that aid of a Holy Statue in order to cast it. This spell relies on the mages personal elemental strength. Though once cast, the caster must wait three weeks before attempting it again, since it severely depeltes ones magic reserves. If you do not have the time to wait the three weeks, take with you a Crystal Talisman, so you may use it's power to aid you home.  
_  
_Name: Astral Warp  
Incantation: Astravinai Travista  
Description: Requiring a Holy Statue and a Crystal Talisman, this spell will take you to the dimension you wish to go to. It will also work if you have the place envisioned or if you only have the name of the specific dimension you are traveling to. Based in the Astral element, this spell works best at night, though it will work during the day....just relying more on the mages elemental powers to make up for the missing Astral influence.  
_  
'_I wonder if Master Freya will have us travel to another dimension for our final exam? What do you think Fira?_' thought Kiren.  
  
'_I believe he will have you and your classmates travel to a certain dimension, take some observations, then leave before you are noticed. Knowing you and your squad, you would go to a diferent one than he says and explore to your hearts desires, mingling amongst the people of that world_.' answered Fira.  
  
'_You know us way to well Fira.' Kiren replied with a chuckle, 'What dimension should we go to if we do carry out that plan?_' though Kiren as she placed the book on her desk.  
  
'_Most likely the world whence the wizard originated from, since he does know of our exsistance._' answered Fira. '_But I know you're going to try one of the spells now, weather or not such project is devised._'  
  
'_To true Fira. I'm going to preform the Phoenix Dance Spell to cross to the wizards dimension. I don't know why, but I seem to be pulled towards this place... Speak with you on the other side, alright?_' said Kiren, taking her ruby colored Crystal Talisman from her dresser.  
  
'_I'll be there, Master of Fire. If you do overdraw you magic, I will wake you once I've replenished some of your power. Be safe my master._' spoke Fira.  
  
Gathering some essential equipment, like her sword and travel pack, Kiren stood in the center of her bedroom and started the spell.  
  
"_Shingara ne Firanais_!" muttered Kiren, letting a ruby colored aura surround her.  
  
Once the spell had drawn enough energy from Kiren, the world around her faded to black. It took all of two seconds for Kiren to jump dimensions, but it felt like an eternity for her.  
  
Falling to her knees when the spell finished, Kiren took stock of her situation.  
  
"Well looks like I made it. I wonder if this is the dimension with the wizard named Dumbledore within it." Kiren mumbled to herself. "The problem is I don't have enough energy to move from this spot."  
  
Just in case she traveled to the wrong dimension, Kiren placed a elemental based glamorie charm on herself. But with that action, she completely drained her magic reserves. Kiren fell completely to the ground and passed out.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Heading across the school grounds, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, went to speak with Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and Professor of Magical Creatures.  
  
Though his trip was abruptly halted when he spotted a bright flash of ruby colored light farther up the path, that he currently walked.  
  
When the light faded, he felt a huge magical presence before him. The signiture of this magic was the same as the Talmetran Elves of another, yet hidden world. Knowing this, he quickly made his way over to where the event occured.  
  
Upon arriving, he saw a young Talmetran woman cast a quick charm on herself. Then sadly, she collapsed from the drain on her magic. As he made his way over to the girl, he heard a voice speak within his mind.  
  
'_Wizard Dumbledore. I am the Essence of Fire Magic, Fira. My young charge here tapped out her magic trying to get here. She wanted to meet the person who spoke to her father before he perished. I emplore you to help her regain her spirit, which she lost upon her fathers death. I was not with her when this happened, but I have access to her memories as she to mine._  
  
_I do hope you can help her, my council can go only so far...Even Krysalis does not know how to help._  
  
_When she wakes, she will not know your language. As you might have guessed, she is a Talmetran Mage. Do not let your world know who she really is. Voldemort cannot know of our exsistance. Let her keep her true name, but tell no one of her heritage. Do you understand what I have asked of you?_' asked Fira, appearing before Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes I understand your request, Lady Fira. She looks awfully like Lilly Potter of this realm." observed Dumbledore.  
  
"That is because, Kiren is Lady Evari's daughter. Lady Evari, or as you know her Lilly, decided to live the rest of her life outside of our hidden world. As I believe, you do not call hidden worlds, dimensions like the Talmetran do, but we all live on the same planet.  
  
Lady Kiren had lived the begining of her life here in the wizarding world. But when Lady Evari died, the magic that kept Lord Harold alive, sent Kiren back to Tahjin City. That is where Evari's older sister, Carolyne lived with her daughter Tatjana. Damian Rhodes, the man you spoke to when you ventured to our home, was Carolynes' husband, and loved Kiren like he did Tatjana. Though Kiren does not know any of this.  
  
Please break this to her gently, and reunite her with her brother. I'm sure his powers are begining to show through the charms by now. Let Kiren Lee and Harold James meet again. They are what will save the world from Darkwynd and Voldemort. I will speak with you again, please help Lady Kiren." explained Fira, vanishing from sight.  
  
Knowing that Harry needed somebody right now, Dumbledore levitated Kiren to the Hospital wing.  
  
------------------  
  
When Kiren regained consiousness, she noticed that she was in a bed of some sort. She was no longer on that field she had appeared in.  
  
'_I wonder where I am...guess I'll find out when I open my eyes._' though Kiren, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital of some sort. The light within the room were dimmed for the night, and there seemed to be nobody around.  
  
She pulled herself up into a sitting position to get a better look at her surroundings.  
  
'_I was definately right about the hospital..I guess someone saw me face down in that field. Hmm.. Lets see how many people are in this building.' thought Kiren, letting her magic search out other magic signatures_.  
  
'_Well, I guess this is a school...and I'm in the Hospital Sector of said building. I'm picking up quite a few magic personas scattered throughout the area_.'  
  
'_Lady Kiren! It's good to see that you've awakened. You had me quite worried._' voiced Fira.  
  
'_I'm sorry Fira. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't expect a complete overdraw like that though...that was a little to close for my liking.'_ said Kiren.  
  
'_Yes, but I managed to get you back to a safe level before the Medi- Witch started her work on you. You should now be able to use your magic without any worry of a relapse._' replied Fira.  
  
'_Thanks Fira. Do the other inhabitants know I've awakened yet?_ ' asked Kiren.  
  
'_I believe the Med-Witch does, because she is on her way here as we speak._ ' replied Fira, as a large woman in a nurses outfit approached the bed.  
  
"Now that you've awakened, how do you fell?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Alarican te nah sukin, Gervilan halain. (I feel quite well, Master Healer.)" replied Kiren.  
  
"Oh dear. It seems that you understand what I'm saying, yet I do not recognize your language." replied the nurse.  
  
"Jenir te fenuir, gervilan halain. Denas ni elingre. (Don't worry, Master Healer. I'll help you.)" answered Kiren, lifting her right hand.  
  
"_Revelo te Languas_!" muttered Kiren.  
  
"Letir fe elingre usankin? (Do you understand now?)" asked Kiren.  
  
"Yes I do. Thank you for your help. I must advise that you shouldn't use your magic so much after an overdraw." spoke the Med-witch, checking Kiren's overall condition.  
  
"Fe usankin venlir, gervilan halain. (I understand completely, Master Healer.)" replied Kiren.  
  
The Med-witch chuckled at the title the young woman gave her. After writing something on a chart, the witch went over to the fireplace and threw some shimering powder into the flames.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore's Office." commanded the witch.  
  
The flames turned an alarming shade of green before the head of an old wizard appeared within the flames.  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The young lady has awakened and is nearly recovered from her overdraw. You may come down and speak with her now, though I recomend casting a charm so she can speak english." answered Pomfrey.  
  
"Splendid. I'll be there shortly." said Dumbledore, before his head vanished from the fire.  
  
"Kilan ne sukani dalim elingre'da fera westi. (That was the oddest thing I've ever seen.)" remarked Kiren.  
  
"I'm sure it was. May I ask what your name is?" asked Pomfrey.  
  
"Suna hakun te Kirene Rhodesu. (My name is Kiren Rhodes.)" replied Kiren.  
  
"A Talmetran mage with a Brittish name? That certainly is interesting." spoke a voice to the right of Kiren.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk, but I'm warning you not to overexcite her Headmaster. She still needs to recover her magic." stated Pomfrey as she left for her office.  
  
"Abusun Delerinare! Gervilanjitsune de nu desunarite?! (Albus Dumbledore! Headmaster of an Academy?!)" asked a bewildered Kiren. "Dobukane sukanden ler Talmetrani. (You've visited our world!)  
  
"Yes indeed, I have visited your hidden world." replied Dumbledore, casting a quick language charm on Kiren.  
  
Kiren blinked when she felt the spell being cast. "What spell did you just cast....oh I see, nevermind then." Kiren said with wide eyes.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he walked over to where Kiren was sitting.  
  
"Some of the thing I'm about to tell you might come as a shock, so I ask you to please hear me through before you ask any questions." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Alright...I will listen, Master Dumbledore." replied Kiren.  
  
"Your spirit guardian told me quite a few things while you were unconsious. Lady Fira spoke of your true parents, and how you came to live in Tahjin City.  
  
She said that you had lived a small portion of your life here, within the wizarding world. That your mother had chosen to live out the rest of her life here.  
  
Fira said that your mothers name was Evari, and she was a leading member of an elite group of fighters named The Phoenix Mercenary Clan. Her title was Lady Phoenix, the most powerful female mage in the clan."  
  
'_Lady Phoenix? Thats my title as well! My true mother was the previous Lady Phoenix_??' thought Kiren.  
  
"She and the current Lord Phoenix of the time had been living in our world for twenty years..Going to this very school, learning the ways of wand magic, and seemingly living as a normal witch or wizard would. Though a year after you and your brother were born, they were brutaly murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort.  
  
Your mother sacrificed her life so that the two of you would live. That sacrifice of love sent you to your Aunt in Tahjin City, and prevented your brother from dieing at the hands of Voldemort."  
  
'_I have a brother?? Woah! This is a little much here. He wasn't kidding when he said it would be a shock_.'thought Kiren as she listened intentively.  
  
"Voldemort, or Lord Voldemort according to his followers, has tried to kill your brother ever since he re-entered the wizarding world. Just a few months ago, he lost his godfather in a battle against him.  
  
The rest of the staff and your spirit guardian hope that the two of you will help each other get through this tough time. I'm afraid that you're the only hope we have to bring Harry out of his depression. Though I am not certain he will react to this news well at all." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Would I be able to see him, and maybe talk to him. I'm sure he would be happy that he has some surviving family." Kiren said through her shock.  
  
"Of course. I'll arrange for the two of you to meet at headquarters. May I ask what your full title is, so that I may tell him." asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure. My name is Kiren Lee Rhodes. Master of Fire, Lady Phoenix of the Phoenix Mercenary Clan, Silver Phoenix of the Glacirs Clan, and I am a Starfury class, Flare Sorceress." explained Kiren.  
  
"Ah, so you're Lady Phoenix as well. Must run in your family." said Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"I guess it does. I've always wondered why I was the only Glacirs in my family other than my fa...Uncle. I now know why. I'm guessing that both my parents and my brother are Glacirs Clan members?" stated Kiren as she stood from the bed.  
  
"I believe they are, but I cannot see through elemental based glamorie charms as you can, so it's just speculation on my part.  
I'll inform Harry that someone wishes to speak with him once we reach Headquarters. Would you like to teleport there while I apparate?" spoke Dumbledore, standing beside Kiren. (A.N.Who still has her Formian Academy uniform on. Thought I spare her from those hidious hospital gowns. -)  
  
"Sure. I'll follow your magi-signiature as soon as you leave, sir." replied Kiren.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and left for the apparation point right outside the main gates, with Kiren following close behind him.  
  
Before she left, Kiren sent a quick message to the Med-witch.  
  
' _Thank you for your help. Master Dumbledore is taking me to meet my brother. I am sending you this so you are not worried. I'm sure we'll meet again...though I hope it's on more pleasent terms. Lady Phoenix signing out_.'  
  
As she left the ward, she could of sworn she heard a yelp from inside the nurses office.  
  
Harry Potter was more or less miserable. Not only did his godfather die, it was mostly his fault. Not matter what his friends said, he believed it was his fault that Sirius died at the ministry.  
  
He was also confused and angry at Dumbledore for brining him to Grimauld Place, this was the place he least wanted to be at the moment.  
  
"Harry dear, there are some people here to see you." called Mrs. Weasely.  
  
"Alright. I'm coming." said Harry as he exited his and Ron's room.  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Dumbledore chatting with Mrs. Weasley while a young woman looked around with curiosity.  
  
Seconds after entering, Harry's and the girls eyes locked. It was as if they were sizing each other up. What surprised Harry the most was that her eyes were nearly the same shade of emerald green as his were.  
  
Moments later the girl smiled. For what reason, he did not know.  
  
"Ah Harry. I trust that you are well?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"As well as I can be at the moment sir." Harry answered dully.  
  
"That is to be expected. Though you've probibly heard this many times, the pain will go away with time. Now on to why I'm here. I would like you to meet Miss Kiren Rhodes. She is a recently discovered member of your family. I'll let you two get acquainted." said Dumbledore as he and Mrs. Weasley left the room.  
  
"Thanks a lot Master Dumbledore. Now I have to explain this thing all by myself when I do not even know all of it." said Kiren, in a highly accented voice.  
  
"Now that he has left the room, I can speak to you about more secretive matters. You see, our mother .....man this is so hard to understand...I just learned of this myself...in fact I just arrived in the wizarding world." explained Kiren.  
  
"You mean that your not a witch?" asked Harry.  
  
"To an extent, I am. We are what you call Talmetran Mages. Our mother and father decided to live the rest of thier lives outside of Terris, the Talmetran world, for the remainer of thier lives. Part of the decision was that they would be able to study human magic users closely, and the other was to get away from the oppresion against the Phoenix Mercenary Clan. From the information Fira and Dumbledore gave me, we were nearly killed by a daranged evil wizard by the title of Voldemort. I have no consious recolection of this event. And that he continues to antagonize you to this day. That is about to change. The charms that mother put on you are now fading. Your true powers have started to emerge, no?" said Kiren.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed some increase in my magic. Including the increased ability for wandless magic. Can you remove the charms completely?" replied Harry.  
  
"Yes I can. I'll also remove the charms on myself, so you may see me as I truely am." answered Kiren, raising her right hand.  
  
"_Revelos ne Saki_!" muttered Kiren, removing the charms.  
  
"Well look at that! Your a Glacirs Clanmember." Kiren said with a grin. "And a powerful, yet undertrained Starfury Class Lightning Mage."  
  
"What kind of mage would you be?" asked Harry.  
  
"Starfury Class Flare Sorceress. Master of Fire Magic. Fira come out and say hello to Lord Harry." explained Kiren.  
  
Fira appeared before a shell-shocked Harry Potter with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Lord Harold. I'm glad to see you have met Lady Kiren. Yusukae is sure late in bonding with you." remarked Fira.  
  
"You mean to say that my brother is an elemental master as well!" exclaimed Kiren.  
  
"Yes I am positive. I will locate the Essence of Lightning magic for you, as you speak with Lady Kiren." Fira said to Harry before vanishing.  
  
"One of the lost spirits..." muttered Kiren.  
  
"What did she mean about that?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"Fira is the Essence of Fire Magic, my guardian spirit. Your guardian spirit, Yusukae, was supposed to bond with you long ago. I'm guessing since your Talmetran powers were blocked, he could not find you. But since I've removed the block, he should notice you soon enough." explained Kiren. "To explain my comment, some of the elemental spirits left Terris after the Retrasmaic War. Yusukae is one of them. I had no idea they had come here."  
  
"Ok, that explains that. How did you manage to end up in the wizarding world?" said Harry.  
  
"Umm...that would be because I experimented with a Barrier Jumping spell." Kiren said with a sheepish grin. "Completely overdrew my magic. Rather stupid on my part, but I just had to come here. Something was pulling at my soul, I'm guessing it's my past here." explained Kiren.  
  
"Fira would you quit dragging me like this! It's totally embarassing! What if my charge sees me like this!." said a nearby voice.  
  
"Then you would deserve it Yusukae. You were supposed to bond with him over two years ago!" Fira simply stated, tossing Yusukae into the room.  
  
"Now get on with it, before I report you to Krysalis." threatened Fira.  
  
"Alright already, I'm going." said a flustered lightning spirit.  
  
"I'm sorry for my tardiness Lord Harold. I am Yusukae of the Lightning." spoke Yusukae.  
  
"It is alright. From what Kiren explained to me, it was because my powers were blocked that you could not locate me." replied Harry.  
  
"Good observation Lady Kiren. I will now bond with you. I assure you it will be painless." said Yusukae, becoming a ball of yellow light.  
  
The ball of yellow light flew righ into Harry, engufing the room in a bright light.  
  
When the light subsided, Yusukae was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'_Hello.......? Lord Harold? Can you hear me? You do know that Talmetran Mages have telepathic powers, don't you?_' voiced Yusukae, so all present could hear him.  
  
'_Talmetra have telepathic powers? Boy thats a relief, for a couple days I thought I was going crazy. Kiren can you hear me as well?_' replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah...I can." Kiren said with a wince. "Turn down the frequency of your voice so my poor head doesn't explode."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you could adjust the volume of your mental voice......What the? What could that huge magic presence be?" said Harry, looking to Kiren.  
  
"Oh dear. I believe my squad have finaly noticed I wasn't home. Boy am I in for it. Jayce is going to kill me." said Kiren as four Talmetran mages appeared in the room.  
  
"Um.....Hi?" offered Kiren.  
  
"Kirene Linar Rhodesu! Nukarn frenka elingri derinut qerine elingri hontur semparis jeinse ka! Enlingri bari dempaii elingrir!(Kiren Lee Rhodes! What the hell were you thinking when you jumped dimensions like that!! You could have overdrew your magic!)" shouted a man with long black hair.  
  
"Suna kinas. Ki fun elingrir'da sukani lerema inarn respa. Nukarn sukani jiense?(Well sister. It seems you're the intitiator this time. Whats the mission?)" asked a woman with dark brown hair.  
  
"Kira? Nukarn's tirne elingri? Elingri bari dempaii da feti auroi qinse astuli sukani junari secki elingri fukari, sacki esil asertani esil utarilo osulita duranit.(Kira? Whats with you? You could have at least waited until after the meeting before you went, because we all knew we were going to do this anyways.)" said a young woman with black hair.  
  
"Auroi e ressir, Kirene dusa elingri os alusinatan os akani da ukari?(Wait a second, Kiren did you go ahead of us to scout the place?)" asked the young woman with blonde hair.  
  
Just as Kiren was about to answer, Dumbledore re-entered the room.  
  
"May I ask what is going on here Miss. Rhodes?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"My squadron came looking for me. I kinda left unannounced, sir. We had already planed to travel to this world earlier, but I had been compelled to come before we had met to leave." explained Kiren.  
  
"Kirene? Nukarn jusi fu languas estun elingri inkarm?(Kiren? What kind of language are you speaking?)" asked the black haired man.  
  
"_Revelo te Languas_." muttered Kiren.  
  
"I am speaking English, Jayce." explained Kiren. "Do you understand it now?"  
  
"Yeah I can. Whos are these people Kiren?" resonded Jayce.  
  
"They are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and my brother Harry Potter." replied Kiren.  
  
"Harry, Master, these people are my closest friends." said Kiren. "May I introduce you to Nicole Jameson, Aeris Black, Jayce Brimstone, and Tatjana Rhodes-Deruloi."  
  
"Hello there Master Dumbledore. So Kira knows about her true family now. I'm happy for ya cousin." greeted Tatjana, the woman with brown hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." spoke Nicole, the woman with blonde hair  
  
"Cool. Nice to meet the only wizard that traveled to Terris." said Jayce.  
  
"Way to go Kiren. Hey wonder were my brother is, do you know Master?" gushed Aeris. "Haven't seen the guy since I was ten."  
  
"I will tell you of him later, unless Harry would like to tell you now." stated Dumbledore.  
  
"It's alright Professor, I'll tell her." replied Harry. "Sirius died just three weeks ago Miss Aeris."  
  
"Oh....thanks for telling me little mage." Aeris said dully.  
  
"Wait a sec. Couldn't we ask Fira to revive him? Kiren, what does Fira say to that?"  
  
Fira appeared before the group in a flash of ruby light, then spoke.  
  
"Krysalis has already retrieved his body from the Gateway. I am on my way to revive him now. When I return, he will be with me. Do not fret Lady Aeris, Lord Sirius will be alright." replied Fira, vanishing from sight.  
  
"Awesome. Well that certainly makes this a happier meeting. No clue why, but Jiro is going nuts over here." said Jayce, flashing his trademark grin.  
  
"Aurora is excited about something as well." spoke Nicole.  
  
"Sylphie is acting like were up in the air or something. She's chattering non-stop over here." reported Aeris.  
  
"Yusukae is worked up too." added in Harry. "He says that Jiro's sister Gaia has be located and her charge has as well."  
  
"Figures Sirius would be paired with Gaia. Would know who would else it would be." explained Jayce.  
  
"Firas back!" exclaimed Kiren.  
  
"As is Krysalis!." added in Tatjana.  
  
"Harry? Aeris? Well what do you know, I'm back in action!" exclaimed a nearby voice.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" cried both Aeris and Harry.  
  
end chapter 1  
  
A.N. I hope this story is alright....any comments are welcome.   
And if anyone of you can, I'm looking for a beta to help in editing and keeping the Harry Potter part of the story as close to the books as possible.  
Please review, thank you  
- Kitara  



End file.
